Say Something, Say Anything
by hungryybishop
Summary: A tragic accident has unexpected consequences for Christopher LaSalle. Suddenly, he has a whole new role to fill in and he needs to change his life completley. Will he make it?


_**Hello people of the internet and welcome to a new story by yours truly Allie :) This time, I´ll give you a LaSalle centric story (because LaSalle is bae). I got inspired by an imagine I found on tumblr and yes, why not make it a story (though my story is different from the imagine, just saying.)**_

 ** _I don´t own NOLA, sadly. (If I would, Brody/Zoe would still be there) I only own my OC_**

* * *

 **\- 1 –**

 ** _You don´t know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have!_**

 ** _\- Demi Lovato_**

* * *

Silence. Too much silence. As if the world suddenly would have stopped turning.

Slowly, Sofia opened her eyes. Her head ached and she couldn´t move.

As she gained more and more consciousness, she started to look around carefully. Suddenly, everything started to appear again in her mind. They had a car accident. They wanted to get out of the way of something which had been on the street. Everything, what happened after, is blurry.

Wait, where is her Mom?!

"Mom?!", the girl shouted.

Hysterically, she started get rid of her seat belt. But nothing happened. It was stuck. She desperately tried to get it loosen and pulled on it without taking notice of her injuries. Tears gathered in her eyes and she felt nauseous. No, she couldn´t give up. Determined, she again looked around, looking for any kind of thing which could help her free herself. But the only thing she noticed was the big hole in the front window of their car and outside of it, in front of the car, she saw her mother laying on the floor, lifeless.

"MOM!", Sofia screamed and she was even more sure to get rid of the seat belt. And after a while, she really managed to free herself. She smashed herself against the damaged door on the passenger seat side and she literally fell out of the car. She crawled towards her mother and held her injured arm.

"Mom, please! Say something, anything!", the girl begged, but did not get any kind of reaction.

Sofia knelt down besides her and shook her. But not successful. The tears, which had gathered up in her eyes, rolled down her cheeks. She began to cry and to swear. Her mom needed to go to the hospital asap. But how should they reach one? They had no car, no cell phone and they were somewhere outside of New Orleans in a roadside ditch.

Suddenly, the young girl had an idea.

"Hold on, Mom. I will be back soon!"

With this, the girls stood up, carefully and dragged herself up to the road. Arriving at the top, she needed to focus and gather herself, because she suddenly lost orientation and she felt dizzy.

" _Come on. Pull yourself together!", she whispered to herself, "Mom needs you!"_

She took a deep breath and straightened herself. The adrenaline kicked in and she started walking towards the city.

Sofia walked alongside of the road, hoping that someone would come along, who could help her. But nobody was there. It started to get dark and she still was wandering around. Wait, there was this tree again which she saw only 5 minutes ago. Did she ever get further? Exhausted, the girl broke down on the street. She was done. They would die in the forest and there was nothing she could do against it. And again, tears started to roll down her cheeks. Angrily, she wiped them away. She needed to go back to her mom. But where was she again? She noticed that panic rose inside of her and she broke down and passed out.

* * *

"I tell you, Brody. It´s the truth!", Christopher LaSalle laughed as he stood with his partner in the kitchen of his work place.

"In your dreams, maybe, LaSalle!", Brody replied and got herself a refill of coffee.

"What is true?", Percy wanted to know as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, LaSalle and the mysterious woman in Pride´s bar, yesterday.", Merrie answered and rolled her eyes.

"I tell you, love on first sight. She can´t ignore the LaSalle charme.", LaSalle smirked.

"Well, that´s why she basically ran out of the bar as soon as she could.", Sonya said and walked back into the bureau where she sat down at her desk.

Brody laughed and did as Sonya did.

"Okay, just wait guys. Sooner or later, the phone will ring and the beautiful unknown will call me. Believe me, I am always right."

In that moment, Christopher´s phone really started to ring.

Pleased, he looked at his colleagues and pointed at the phone.

"See? Told you!"

"My knight in shining armour. Come on, answer it and don´t let her wait.", Brody said and took a sip of her coffee.

Smiling, Chris answered his phone and put his other hand on his hip.

"This is Special Agent Christopher LaSalle. How can I help you?"

Sonya and Meredith looked at each other, laughing, and tried to follow the talk.

"Ehm, yes, that´s me and who are you? Hospital? But…yes, I know Linda Bridges. What? Yeah, I´ll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for the call.", and with this, LaSalle ended the call, took his keys, emptied his coffee, before he walked towards the exit.

"Woah, woah, wait. Where are you going?", Pery asked and made her way over to him.

"I really need to go to the hospital. Tell Pride, I´m back soon.", Christopher replied and turned around to his co-workers who had followed him.

"Talk to me for yourself!", he suddenly heard Pride say who appeared behind LaSalle. "What´s going on?"

Chris sighed and began to give a short recap of his phone call:

"I just got a call from a hospital in New Orleans. An old friend of mine had an accident with her daughter last night and she´s in a coma. The daughter is okay so far. Before Linda fell into the coma, she told the doctors that they needed to call me and it seems that I am her emergency contact. The nurse said that I needed to come around as soon as possible because Linda isn't very well and they aren´t sure if she will make it."

"I´m so sorry, Christopher.", Pride said and laid a supportive hand on his friends´ shoulder.

"It´s okay, Pride. I mean we haven't seen eachother in 16 years. I have no idea why she chose me as her emergency contact.", the Alabama boy asked himself.

"You will only get an answer to this if you talk to the doctors.", Brody replied and looked at her partner.

"Come on, we are going with you. In this condition, I can not let you drive on your own.", Pride asked and before he got a chance to discuss did Sonya fetch the keys out of his hands.

"I´ll drive!", she exclaimed proudly and the other´s followed her to LaSalle´s truck.

* * *

Chris hated hospitals.

They did not have anything good and he tried to avoid them as good as he could.

The team waited for almost 15 minutes in the waiting room for the doctor who was in charge. Chris was no family member, that´s why they were not allowed to give him any kind of information.

If there was anything Christopher hated more than hospitals, than it would be the waiting. He started to get impatient and he began to walk around in the room.

"LaSalle, could you please sit down? You are making me nervous.", Sonya said and looked annoyed at her partner.

"Why does it take so long? Shouldn´t the doctor be here by now?", he answered.

"He will be here soon, Christopher. Calm down.", Pride tried to comfort his friend and right in that moment, the doctor arrived.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Thomas Frazier. I treated Ms. Bridges and her daughter last night. You are Agent LaSalle, I assume?", the doctor greeted the agents.

Chris nodded and shook hands with him.

"Yeah, exactly. That´s my team. So, what´s up?", the agent wanted to know.

"Well, I would prefer to talk about this with you alone if you don´t mind.", the doctor hesitated.

"Everything you say to me, you can also tell me in front of my team, Doctor.", LaSalle said.

The doctor still hesitated, but then began to speak.

"Good, as you wish. Your friend, Linda Bridges, is in a coma at the moment. At the moment, it seems like that she won´t wake up from it. The injuries are too serious. Her body isn't able to fight them."

"And what exactly am I doing here?"

"For once, you are the emergency contact of Ms. Bridges. It´s protocol that you will be notified. But there is something different you need to know."

"And what?", LaSalle asked impatiently.

"Ms. Bridges was able to tell me something really important before she fell into the coma. She demanded that you and only you should be called. Agent LaSalle, the young girl who was involved in the car accident, Sofia, she is your daughter.", the doctors said and for a while, it really seemed like the world had stopped turning.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Bam, Bam, BAAAAAAAA: So what are you saying? Excuse my terrible english :) Feel free to leave reviews! Cheerio!**_


End file.
